Knights of Myth Drannor
History This centuries-old but newly revitalized group is an alliance of good aligned elite warriors, wizards and clerics with some specialist dedicated to cleansing Myth Drannor, Cormanthyre forest and surrounding Dales of evils that dwell there. Its members have faced long odds and hard struggles, but they have persisted in some form or another since the City of Songs fall centuries ago. Summary * Recent Activity: Part of Alliance forces against demonic invasion in the City of Song * Base of Operations: Cormanthyre Forest, city of Myth Drannor, Surrounding Dales * PC Contact: Aalnyar Korianthil Tahlshara * DM Sponsor: FanMab * Guild Moderator: FanMab, Aalnyar * Guild Status: active Charter: i. The Eventual retaking of the City of song, Myth Drannor, from forces both diabolical and mundane. Including working with the forces of Semberhome and exiled noble families residing on Evermeet. ii. To protect All environs of Cormanthyre from the depridations of those that would harm it for selfish or evil ends. iii. To where possible impede the pillaging of the City of songs ruins, at the hands of the Zhentarim, and other forces. Individual adventurers are to be discouraged, (without violence where possible). Artifacts and possessions of the collective peoples, in immediate danger are to be taken to Myth Anauthuril for return to their living descendants. iv. To live to the ideals and the example's of the City herself during the golden age. Cooperation with ALL goodly races, and followers of ALL goodly deities. Freedom for all who live under the yoke of tyranny. And the sponsoring of all good works befitting such an alliance. v. When the need arises, using the resources of this organisation to the aid of the unprotected peoples of Cormanthyre, the Daleslands and the Moonsea, to their leaders and to the power groups and churches of good conscience. vi. To Respect the wishes of the Queen of Evermeet and any Designated Regent and to follow and uphold their lawful claim to any and all former Elven properties (artefacts, lands, designated holdings) Stated purpose and Goals: Mandate: i. All ranks within the order are to follow discipline in a dangerous situations, all members concerns objections and opinions are to be heard and freely given. And will be listened to by the Lead Knight ii. All new members are not to reveal them selves as Knights till such a time as they are able to defend them selves from the foes of our Order iii. Members with particularly strong conscience to their deity or liege are allowed to divulge information, and to discuss matters if it ends to the best interests of the Order. Member Characters: Aalnyar Tahlshara (Lead Knight) – sam_caccavallo (Active) Mey'rin De'la'rosa'rius - Wyrmofchaos (Active) Noriand Rashedwent - Noriand (Active) Liam Malley (Knight Mystic) - (Active) Caranthir Aldarion - bearsden (Active) Retired members: Marquelie’Ithil (October Moon) Korianthil (retired Triumverate)Quietus Dal Brant - inactive Saelrien - inactive Teveriel Oussea'lylth – DrunkenKender (inactive) Callen Dy'ner - (inactive retired Triumvirate) Rualith Tyr'mitore (aka Saelrien Durmista) – MissCheezyDoodle (inactive) Olywyn Ereuvya - Fen (Inactive) Zeric - Fire_bird14 (Inactive) Anilmalia Di'mana Eilvawen - Rhi'ahna (inactive) Seamus MacKenzie (retired Triumverate) - Conchobhar Lisse’silma - Wyvern (Inactive) Belinarae Lyssra (Inactive) Hand Mcelven (Inactive) Rhapsody Silverwing (Inactive) Annyndir Nerelin (Knight Speaker) – taoistarts (inactive) Danielle "Dani" Nerelin - Ce'Nedra (inactive) Mateo Lyrundel - Gahlo (inactive) Alabyran Haladar - blessedcurse (retired Triumverate) Zir’Ardar Whitesong - Cyurn (Spirit Guardian) NPC Ilyanna Estilwen - lakhena Recruiting Strategy: The basic recruiting strategy is for all Knights to talk with those they meet and become acquainted with them. Without revealing their affiliation with the Knights to ascertain whether their own goals and beliefs match with those of the Knights. Whenever possible this should include the introduction to other Knights and the collecting of their opinions before recommendation to the Lead Knight who will also speak with the individual and determine their inclusion in the Knights officially. Category:Faction